The other
by strawberriesapples
Summary: A disappointed Officers Wives' Association tell Jeannie that her husband has another woman...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

- Goodbye, darling!  
Jeannie gave her husband a big goodbye kiss. She was still cheerful from the previous night. She wasn't always like that. Just when she was still elated from some activities on the night before. Which was… well… not always. But almost.  
- Whoa. Good…bye…  
Major Nelson was weak in the knees. Even though he was used to his wife's surprise attacks, she always did manage to surprise him.  
- I will see you later!  
- Yeah… love you!  
- I love you too! Oh!  
She kissed him and put her arms around his neck again. Oh, he was so irresistible!  
- Jeannie, darling, I have to go… - he took her hands and kissed them.  
- Oh… I know!  
- Bye bye!  
- Bye bye!  
He was slowly walking away from his house to his car, parked in front of it. He got in and waved to her. She waved back and he drove off.  
Someone who was watching that scene from a distance exclaimed out loud:  
- Oh, my God!

THE OTHER

Mrs. Bellows arrived at the OWA office at NASA with a blank look on her face.  
- Good morning, Mrs. Bellows!  
- Mrs. Bellows?  
- Are you all right?  
- No… I just saw something… appalling!  
- What is it?  
- Oh, my God, it's just too horrible.  
- What is it?  
- I can't even say it…  
- Would you like some water?  
- Yes, please.  
One of the women took a bottle and a glass from a nearby table.  
- Here! – she poured Mrs. Bellows some water.  
- Thank you.  
- Mrs. Bellows, what did you see?!  
- M… Major Nelson…  
- Oh? What about him?  
- Major Nelson has another woman!  
- WHAT?! – the other women asked in unison.  
- I just saw him saying goodbye to her!  
- Mrs. Bellows… are you sure it wasn't Jeannie?  
- In a skimpy harem girl outfit?  
- What?  
- Can you imagine Jeannie dressing like that?  
- No…  
- She would never do that.  
- It was all provocative, red and pink!  
- Oh, my God.  
- Poor Jeannie.  
- We have to tell her! – Mrs. Bellows exclaimed.  
- Yes!  
- No, not now.  
- Why not?  
- Mrs. Bellows, we need more proof!  
- You're right!  
- Wow…  
- What is it, Nancy?  
- The man must be insatiable! Two women?!  
- Shut up, Nancy!  
- All right. I will try to have more proof… even if I have to spy on him!  
The women exchanged a look among themselves. Spying on people was an easy task for Mrs. Bellows. And the person in question… it would be a pleasure to spy on.  
When Jeannie arrived at the meeting, they all exchanged awkward looks and pretended to be talking about something else. She hadn't suspected a thing, thank Heavens. They were going to tell her all about it, eventually.  
On the next day, Mrs. Bellows followed Major Nelson from NASA to his house. She found out what time he left the office, told Dr. Bellows she was getting a headache and pretended to go home. When he got home, she hid behind a bush.  
- Jeannie! I'm home! – he went inside his house, greeting his wife.  
- Darling! – she gave him a big kiss – I missed you!  
- Sweetheart, you saw me this morning!  
- Yes, and the day went by so slowly…  
- Jeannie, you're so cute.  
- And I am hungry…  
- Oh? You wanna go somewhere to eat?  
- No… I am hungry for you. – she said, sultrily.  
- Jeannie, you're so naughty.  
- Well, no one told you to be so yummy!  
He chuckled. Yes, she always surprised him.  
They were somehow close to the window and the spying woman behind the bushes was watching intently. Then she had an idea.  
RIIIIING! RIIIIING!  
- Hello?  
- Major Nelson? – Mrs. Bellows was calling from a pay phone nearby.  
- Yes. Who is it?  
- It's Amanda Bellows. Is Jeannie there?  
- Oh, hello, Mrs. Bellows! Jeannie…  
Jeannie shook her head, as if to make him tell her she wasn't there.  
- Jeannie's not here. Can I take a message?  
- Oh. She's not there.  
- Not right now, no.  
- I'll talk to her some other time. Good night, Major Nelson.  
- Good night.  
Mrs. Bellows hung up disappointed in Major Nelson again. She had always thought him to be a good man, and he was one of the best officers at the base. How could he be doing such a thing to Jeannie, who was the sweetest girl she'd ever met?  
Meanwhile, Major Nelson looked intrigued at his wife.  
- Darling? What was that about?  
- Master, I have been with Mrs. Bellows and the other women all day, she is the last person I want to talk to right now.  
- Oh! I understand. I've been doing tests with Dr. Bellows all day and I don't even want to hear his name!  
- Now… where were we? – she had a mischievous smile on her face.  
- Heading for the bedroom…  
- Oh…  
- I'm starving! – he said, with that deep drawl of his.  
They went into the bedroom and he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

- I saw them again! – Mrs. Bellows announced to the OWA.  
- Oh…  
- No!...  
- Really?  
- Yes… Jeannie wasn't there.  
- How do you know, Mrs. Bellows?  
- I called their house. HE answered the phone and said she wasn't there.  
- Oh, my God!  
- Poor, poor, Jeannie!  
- We will have to tell her! We can't let her be deceived by that man!  
- Yeah! No matter how gorgeous and insatiable he is!  
- We'll invite her for tea, sit her down and calmly tell her.  
- It can be at my place so she won't suspect.  
- Good idea, Sally.

- Oh, Jeannie… you have no idea of how sorry we all are… - Sally Wingate thought aloud as she passed by the Nelson house.  
- Sally. Good afternoon. – Major Nelson has just gotten out of his car.  
- Major Nelson! Hi! What are you doing home in the middle of the afternoon?  
- Uh… I came home to pick up some reports.  
- Sure, sure.  
- Master! – they heard from afar. Jeannie was standing on the doorway. In her usual genie outfit. She didn't notice Sally talking to her husband.  
- I have to go. See you, Sally.  
- Yeah… bye.  
Sally looked at the doorway incredulous. He was seeing the woman in the middle of the afternoon?! How dare he?!  
- Hello, darling! – Major Nelson greeted his wife as he walked in.  
- Hi! – she peppered his face with kisses. He chuckled. – I am so surprised to see you here!  
- I know! Uh… Those reports I've been working on. Have you seen them?  
- Uh… I think you left them in the studio. One minute.  
She blinked out and then in, with his reports in her hands.  
- Here you go, Master.  
- Thanks, Jeannie. – he kissed her cheek – You have some nosy friends.  
- What?  
- I just saw Sally Wingate and she plainly asked me what I was doing home in the middle of the afternoon!  
- Huh!  
- The only person I have to answer to is you!  
- Aww! – she kissed his cheek – Next time, tell her it is none of her business! In fact, I might!  
- Darling, that's ok. I have to go. See you later!  
- See you later!  
They kissed and he left.  
- Hello? Shirley? – Sally Wingate was on the phone at her house.  
- Yes? What is it, Sally?  
- You are not going to believe it.  
- What is it, woman?  
- I passed by the Nelson house earlier today…  
- And?!  
- She was there to greet him!  
- Who? The woman?  
- Yes!  
- Oh, God, this is just…  
- He has no shame whatsoever! Oh, and do you want to know what else?  
- What?  
- She calls him "master"!  
- What? – Shirley Endicott has laughter in her voice.  
- That's what I heard!  
- So, not only does she dress as a harem dancer but she also calls him "master"?  
- Uh-huh!  
- He's a perverted man, isn't he?  
- Jeannie's too sweet for him…  
- That's it. We have to tell her!  
- We will!

The women saw Jeannie coming and pretended to be already talking about the Saturday afternoon tea.  
- So, is five o'clock ok?  
- Hello! – Jeannie had just walked in.  
- Five o'clock is great! That is, if Jeannie will be able to go!  
- Go where?  
- You are invited to tea at my house next Saturday, at five!  
- Oh! Thanks! I will be there!  
- Good!  
- Anthony will be at the club anyway!  
- Oh, yes… the club…  
The women exchanged a look. They really felt sorry for their friend.  
- Meanwhile… - Mrs. Bellows began – I will carry on with that project of mine…  
- What project?  
- That project, Shirley!  
- Ohhh! Right.  
- What project, Mrs. Bellows? – Jeannie asked.  
- Oh! Uh… it's a surprise.  
- For me? Everybody else already seems to know what it is about!  
- Uh, yes! It's a… surprise… for you. – Mrs. Bellows gave her a nervous smile.  
- Ohhh! Thank you! – Jeannie smiled back.

- Will you be quiet?  
- But I can't see from here! Trade places with me!  
Mrs. Bellows was back at her usual hiding place (behind the bushes of the garden of an abandoned house across the street) and this time, she had taken someone with her. Shirley Endicott was anxious but horrified at the same time.  
- There. Can you see it now?  
- Yes! There's their window!  
- He should be home any minute now!  
- Does he drive a blue Pontiac?  
- Yes!  
- Then there he is!  
- Where?  
Mrs. Bellows had brought a pair of binoculars, but they had the decency of being fairly small.  
- Oh… I see him… Major Nelson, you cad!  
He opened the door to his house and walked in, as usual. Jeannie popped in to greet him.  
- Master darling! You are home! – she kissed him.  
- Hello, sweetheart! – he kissed her back – How was your day?  
- It was fine! The OWA asked me to tea Saturday!  
- Oh?  
- Yes! And… apparently, Mrs. Bellows has a surprise for me!  
- Hm. I wonder what it is…  
- Oh, Master, do not give me that look! Mrs. Bellows may be nosy, but she's a dear friend!  
- I know. It's just that I am used to walking on thin ice with her husband. Can't blame me!  
- And I will not!  
They went to the living-room, and he sat on the sofa, letting out a deep breath.  
- Aww. Are you tired?  
- A little bit.  
She had gone behind the couch and was starting to give him a massage.  
- Ohh… thanks, Jeannie…  
- No problem, darling.  
Of course, their window was open. It was always open, since Cocoa Beach was a hot place.  
And the women across the street were appalled! That blonde hussy was always there!  
- Mrs. Bellows, her outfit!  
- I told you!  
- Outrageous!  
- And where is Jeannie, anyway?  
- Poor thing…  
- Call them.  
- What?  
- Call their house! See if she's there!  
- Hm. Ok. Where's the pay phone?  
- Over there! – Mrs. Bellows pointed to it.  
RIIING! RIIING!  
- Could you answer it, darling? I'll be right back.  
- Sure!  
Major Nelson walked towards the phone and picked it up.  
- Hello?  
- Major Nelson?  
- Yes?  
- Shirley Endicott.  
- Oh, hello!  
- May I speak to Jeannie, please?  
- Jeannie's not here right now. Can I take a message?  
- Uh… ask her if she really will be able to come to our meeting on Saturday.  
- Sure. I'll have her call you back.  
- Thanks, Major.  
- No problem. Bye bye.  
- Bye. – She hung up – Oh, my God!  
She walked back to her hiding place.  
- Oh, my God! – she exclaimed again.  
- Let me guess. Jeannie wasn't home?  
- No!  
- What did I tell you?  
- Is she giving him a massage?  
- And he's enjoying it!  
- Jerk!  
- Makes me want to go there and break it up!  
- I know!


	3. Chapter 3

- Have fun, Master!  
- I will, darling!  
Major Nelson was preparing to go to the club to play tennis with Major Healey. Ever since that "wife incident" they made time to be with each other.  
He gave his wife a kiss and left. Two hours later, Jeannie also left, to go to the Endicotts'.  
Naturally, she was the last one to get there. The other women were studying a way to tell Jeannie that her husband was a two-timing bastard.  
- Hello!  
- Jeannie!...  
- Sit down, please.  
- Jeannie… we have something to tell you.  
- What is it?  
- It's about Major Nelson.  
- Anthony? What about him? Is he all right?  
She got nervous. She could never forgive herself if something happened to her husband.  
- He's fine!  
- It's just that…  
- He…  
- What is it?! – she was beginning to be impatient.  
- We have reason to believe that he has another woman.  
That's it. They told her. God help them.  
- WHAT?! – Jeannie half asked, half exclaimed.  
- I saw her at your house, Jeannie!  
- Uh… me too.  
Jeannie looked at every single woman there and they all looked very sorry for her.  
But that couldn't be. Another woman?! No, not Anthony!  
- We're really sorry!  
- Yes!  
- What does she look like? – Jeannie asked, with tears in her eyes.  
- She's blonde, like you…  
- And she wears a scandalous harem outfit, argh!  
- A-A harem outfit?  
- Yes! Red and pink!  
Jeannie wanted to burst out laughing. They were talking about her! She let out a sigh of relief.  
- Will you excuse me for a minute? – she pretended to be shocked now.  
- Sure…  
She went to the bathroom, locked the door and blinked herself home.  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
She finally burst out laughing. Anthony's other woman was… herself, in her genie outfit! But wait a minute. Had they been spying on them? Yes, they had! Hmm… she had an idea. A fun idea, in her mind.  
She returned to the meeting, drank one cup of tea (while pretending to be horrified and sad), told them she would talk to Major Nelson about it and quickly bid them goodbye, saying she wasn't feeling very well.  
She blinked herself home and laughed some more.  
A while later, Major Nelson got home.  
- Jeannie!  
- Anthony Nelson, how could you?! – she had laughter in her voice.  
- What?  
- The OWA told me everything! Do not lie to me! Heehee…  
- Jeannie, what is this about?  
- You have another woman! – She was still laughing. But he was appalled!  
- What the hell?  
- They saw her! A blonde hussy… dressed in a pink and red harem outfit! Hahahahaha!  
- Ohhhhh… - he was relieved.  
- I am sorry, Master! Sorry about the bad joke. But to those women, it is not!  
- What?  
- The meeting at Shirley's house was to tell me all this!  
- That I have another woman?  
- Yes!  
- That is really you?  
- Yes!  
- Didn't it go through their minds that it could be you?  
- Hehe, they think I am too conservative to dress like that… - she had a sardonic smile on her face.  
- But how did they come to that conclu- wait. Have they been spying on us?  
- I think so! Mrs. Bellows and Shirley Endicott said they SAW me with you!  
- That's absurd!  
- I know! And I have an idea…  
- What is it?  
- Since they think you have a mistress… let us give them a mistress… I mean, let us give YOU a mistress…  
- Jeannie, are you insane?  
- No, Master! We will just… not tell them the truth!  
- What? You ARE insane!  
- I want to see how far they will go with this thing…  
- Jeannie, no!  
- Oh, please, darling, it is going to be so much fun! – She rubbed her hands together with glee; her eyes sparkled, she had a cynical smile on her face and her voice lowered half an octave.  
- Jeannie, don't do that. You look just like your sister. It gives me the creeps.  
- Oh? – she had gone back to normal – Pleeease, Master!  
She looked at him with big blue eyes, pleading. That was a preposterous idea. She was crazy.  
- All right…  
- Oh, Master, thank you, thank you, thank you! – she covered his face with kisses.  
- Ok! Ok, darling! I'm going to take a shower!  
- Mmm… need any help? – she asked, sultrily.  
- I might… - he answered, slyly smiling.  
She followed him to the bedroom.

- Hey! Wanna know something ridiculous? – Major Nelson asked his best friend during a break from work.  
- What?  
- The Officers Wives' Association told Jeannie I have a mistress.  
- WHAT?!  
- Yes! According to them, "a blonde hussy, wearing a scandalous pink and red harem outfit."  
- But that's Jeannie! I mean, she's not a hussy, but…  
- Yes!  
- Wait a minute. They think Jeannie in her genie outfit is your mistress?  
- Exactly – Major Nelson chuckled.  
- That's ridiculous!  
- I told you!  
- Couldn't they tell it's her?  
- Nope! Jeannie is too proper to indulge in my "Arabian Nights kink". – Major Nelson gave his friend a look.  
- Heheh. Little do they know…  
- Yes. Especially because I think she might have some of them herself.  
- Huh? What are you talking about?  
- Never mind!


	4. Chapter 4

- Now there is no way she will doubt us!  
Mrs. Bellows was thinking out loud as she set up her spy camera. This was compelling evidence!  
Meanwhile, Jeannie was setting up her own setting. The windows and drapes open and the sofa right in front of it.  
Major Nelson came to the living-room and sat on the couch. She sat beside him.  
- How was your day, darling? – she asked, running her right hand on his thigh, her left arm around his shoulders.  
- It was fine… oh. Jeannie, are you sure about this?  
- About what? – she started kissing his neck.  
- Oh… you ARE sure.  
- Mmm…  
He kissed her, deeply. Even though he still thought this was sort of dangerous, he trusted her and he was starting to get amused by the whole situation.  
Across the street, Mrs. Bellows' jaw dropped.  
- Is his hand down her pants? – she gasped – It is! Bastard!  
She snapped away.

- Look at these! – Mrs. Bellows showed the other women the pictures she took.  
- Mrs. Bellows!  
- You took a camera?  
- Of course! Didn't we need more proof?  
- Jeannie is going to flip!  
- Poor thing!  
- Is his hand down her pants?  
- Oh, my God!  
- Jerk!  
- Lucky woman!  
- She might faint when we show her these!  
- Do you think she will be too offended?  
- Perhaps!  
- But this is evidence! We have to show it to her!  
- Right!  
- Hello, hello! – the woman in question had just walked in.  
- Oh, Jeannie!  
- We're really sorry!  
- But we have to show you these!  
The women decided not to stall, it would be three times worse if they did. So they just lay the pictures down on the table.  
Jeannie took a look at them and her eyes widened. "We sort of look good!", she thought. But she had to pretend to be appalled.  
- Oh… who took these?  
- I did, Jeannie… you needed more proof. There you have it.  
- I do not know what to say!...  
She really didn't. She just wanted to laugh out loud.  
- Excuse me!  
She ran out of there, pretending to be in tears. She other women shared a look.  
- She's probably gone to Major Nelson's office.  
- Is she really going to confront him?  
- We must be here for her, poor thing.  
- Yes.  
Jeannie did go to Major Nelson's office, giggling all through her way there.  
- Darling!  
- Jeannie! Good afternoon, darling! – Major Nelson kissed his wife.  
- I have something to show you… - she said, with a certain smile on her face.  
- Oh? What is it?  
- Take a look!  
Major Nelson opened the envelope and just stared wide-eyed at the pictures.  
- Who the hell took these?  
- Mrs. Bellows!  
- How could she t-  
- Wait! Darling! Be careful! That is evidence!  
- Evidence?!  
- Besides… we look so good…  
- Jeannie!  
- I might need these for all those times when I need _you_ and you are not home…  
- Jeannie!  
- I am joking, darling!  
- That's it, Jeannie, we have to tell them the truth!  
- Has Dr. Bellows talked to you yet?  
- No, not yet. I have a feeling he kind of trusts me. More than Mrs Bellows does, anyway.  
- And you think he does not believe her?  
- Probably.  
- Mmm… Tell you what: we will play them some more and then we will tell them the truth.  
- No, Jeannie!  
- Pleeease!  
- No.  
- Come on, Anthonyyy!  
He shook his head.  
- Please! I am begging you! – she kneeled and stared at the front of his pants – Mmm… I think I know what I have to do to convince you… - she looked up with a mischievous smile on her face.  
He looked down, his eyes full of desire. But he took her hands (that were on each side of his thighs), and caved:  
- Ok, darling…  
She got up, a wide smile on her face.  
- Really?  
- Yes.  
- Oh, Master! – she gave him a big kiss.  
- Now, get out of here!  
- Ohhh! – she protested.  
- Jeannie, if you stay here, I will no longer be responsible for my actions. I might do something crazy and stupidly naughty.  
- Oooooh! I am game! – She teased him.  
- Jeannie! Out!  
- Fine! But as soon as you set foot in that house, you are mine, Anthony Nelson!  
- Gladly! Now, get out!  
- OKAY!  
- Now, wait a minute!  
- What is it?!  
He kissed her, deeply. Tongues clashing and everything.  
- Now you can go…  
- Oh… that is not fair, Master…  
- I will see you later…  
- Mmm…  
- Please?  
- All right. But I stand by my words!  
He smiled slyly and waved to her.  
A little bit before Major Nelson got home, Jeannie made sure to check on Mrs. Bellows.  
She was still there behind the bushes, her camera firmly in one hand and binoculars in the other. "Let us give her something that will scar her for a while." Jeannie thought.  
When Major Nelson got home, he was greeted by a very loving Jeannie. She gave him a big kiss, took off his jacket and cap and dragged him to the living-room.  
- I still have not forgotten what I told you earlier, Major Nelson…  
- I am all yours.  
Those words ignited her further. She got on his lap, facing him, and kissed him deeply again. He held her tight.  
She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his torso. He had a silly grin on his face.  
Then she went down, kneeled on the floor, took off his belt and opened his pants.  
- Jeannie… what are… ohhh…  
She was giving him a very special "massage".  
- Ohhh! You are wearing the red briefs! – she moaned. He smiled – Ohhhh!  
She started kissing where she had been touching, making him breathe heavily.  
Then she pulled his briefs down and did her… job. He threw his head back and yelled an expletive.  
Amanda Bellows was getting an eyeful.

_A/N: I understand that they all may be a little OOC here, but in my mind, Jeannie and Major Nelson aren't that wholesome, "naive" couple that almost everyone seems to think they are. If we pay attention to the series, we get hints here and there that show they were a little naughtier than we thought..._  
_And this is a humor fic, anyway. Almost "cracky", if you will. =P_


	5. Chapter 5

On the following day, she was adamant:  
- That's it, girls. If Jeannie doesn't talk to Major Nelson, we will!  
- What did you see this time, Mrs. Bellows?  
- Take a look at these.  
The women stared at the pictures. Some smiled. Some moaned.  
- WOW.  
- Look at his face!...  
- Is she giving him a b…  
- Look at his face!  
- Is it hot in here?  
- Jeannie will have a nervous breakdown if we show her these.  
- Look at his face!  
Jeannie always made sure to arrive a little late at the OWA meetings, to think about her reactions to the things the women showed her.  
- Good afternoon!  
- Good afternoon, Jeannie.  
The women looked all hot and bothered. Jeannie smiled.  
- What is going on?  
- Jeannie. This is our final proof. If this doesn't convince you that Major Nelson is having an affair, then nothing will!  
- Let me see, Mrs. Bellows.  
She opened the envelope and grinned again. "Ohh, Anthonyyy…" she moaned, in a low voice. And then she sat down at the table.  
- Well?  
- Aren't you going to do something?  
- Yes. I am going to wait.  
- Wait? For who?  
- For Anthony. He must be talking to Dr. Bellows right now.  
He was.  
- Major Nelson, what you do in your personal life is none of my business. You're one of our finest officers.  
- Thank you, sir.  
- But it has come to my attention that you have been behaving… well, let's put it "badly."  
- How so, sir?  
- I have been told that you might be having an affair. Now, I didn't believe it at first, but they insisted…  
- Let me guess: Mrs. Bellows was the one who told you this?  
- Yes. Now, Major…  
- I am not having an affair, sir.  
- Then how do you explain these?  
Dr. Bellows opened a manila envelope and showed Major Nelson some pictures. He was embarrassed that other people were seeing him in such an intimate moment.  
- This is my private, personal life!  
- Of course it is!  
- Mrs. Bellows has been spying on me?  
- She had to have evidence to back her up!  
- Isn't that illegal?  
- Yes, but…  
- Dr. Bellows. The woman on the photos with me… is my wife.  
- She… this is Jeannie? – he asked, pointing to the photographs.  
- Yes.  
- But… but…  
- What's wrong in putting a fun spin to my marriage? I happen to think Jeannie looks sexy as a harem dancer!  
- Oh, my… Major, I couldn't be more sorry. – Dr. Bellows was mortified.  
- That's all right, doctor.  
- I owe you a thousand apologies!  
- Never mind, sir. It's forgotten.  
- Give Jeannie my apologies, will you?  
- Yes, sir. Thank you.  
- Sorry, Major. Really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must talk to Amanda!  
- Yes, sir.  
Dr. Bellows left and Major Nelson chuckled.  
- Well, Jeannie? – one of the women of the OWA asked.  
- Yes?  
- Aren't you going to say something?  
- What, about the photographs?  
- Yes!  
- Oh, right! We do look good!  
- Huh?  
- "We"?  
- Hm. Yes!  
- You mean…  
- This is you?!  
- Of course it is me! Who else would be that intimate with Anthony?  
- But we thought…  
- That I could not be a fantasy-indulging kind of wife?  
- Well, to be honest…  
- Yeah, well, I am!  
- Then why didn't you tell us?  
- Because I wanted to see how far you were going to go with this! This is our personal life! It is none of your business!  
Mrs. Bellows was in the bathroom and didn't hear the conversation. She was surprised when Dr. Bellows invaded the OWA office and dragged her out of there, without saying a word.  
- Alfred?!  
- We have to talk. Very seriously.  
He glanced at Jeannie, who grinned at him, waving. He just shook his head, mortified.  
A minute later, Major Nelson walked in.  
- Jeannie? Are you ready to go, darling? Oh! G-Good afternoon, ladies. – he was a little embarrassed. He got even more so when they replied to his "good afternoon" almost moaning.  
- Yes, darling.  
She put possessive arms around him and grinned triumphantly at the other women, bidding them good afternoon.  
- Lucky woman.  
- Nancy!  
Several weeks after that embarrassing incident (Mrs. Bellows apologized to the Nelsons every day for a week), Jeannie saw her older friend pass in front of her house.  
- Jeannie!  
- Oh! Hello, Mrs. Bellows! – Jeannie said, getting closer to her.  
- How have you been? Or, whatever, you don't have to answer me! It's none of my business!  
- Oh, come on, Mrs. Bellows! I am fine!  
- Great day, isn't it?  
- Yes!  
Indeed it was. The sky was blue, the sun was shining.  
- Well, I'm off to the club. Want to join me?  
- Oh, no, thanks, I am going grocery shopping!  
- Oh, ok, then. See you, Jeannie. And uh… thanks for being so understanding.  
- Mrs. Bellows, water under the bridge. See you!  
- Bye bye!  
The women went on their way and Mrs. Bellows casually glanced at the Nelson's house. Major Nelson walked by the window. Then she saw something which shocked her.  
There was suddenly a cloud of green smoke in front of the window and behind that cloud there was a dark-haired woman in an even skimpier, green harem costume. She looked outside the window, smiled cynically at Mrs. Bellows and closed the drapes.

THE END


End file.
